Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind direction adjustable blade type vertical axis wind turbine that is configured to allow blades to be automatically swung, thereby making more efficient use of wind power.
Background of the Related Art
Generally, a wind turbine is a device that converts wind energy into mechanical energy, having a plurality of blades rotatably disposed by means of wind to transmit the rotary force to other machinery.
On the other hand, the wind turbine is connected to a transmission, generating unit and the like to constitute a wind power generator, thereby producing electricity. In accordance with the directions of the rotating shafts of blades, the wind turbine is classified into a vertical axis wind turbine having the rotating shafts mounted vertically with respect to the ground and a horizontal shaft wind turbine having the rotating shafts mounted horizontally with respect to the ground.
In this case, the vertical axis wind turbine can be advantageously used irrespective of wind direction, but may generate the resistance caused by the blades during the rotation of the blades, thereby providing relatively lower efficiencies than the horizontal axis wind turbine.
That is, if the blades are rotated, some of them are rotated in the forward direction with respect to the wind direction, thereby generating the rotary force therefrom, but others are rotated in the backward direction with respect to the wind direction, thereby causing the rotational resistance therefrom to prevent the rotary force from being effectively generated.